


a heart with room for six

by chanshine



Series: Chaotic Maknaes (On Top) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Polyamory, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: Im Changkyun, in the process of falling for his hyungs, gets added to a GC with fellow maknaes aka crackheads playing matchmaker and failing miserably. Memes and other things spiral from there.





	a heart with room for six

**Author's Note:**

> aHA i finally published this,, this series has been on and off in the works for four months now god send help 
> 
> i'll try to update this every week or two. keyword: try. dont trust me i havent updated my old ongoing wattpad fics in like three years (but im a changed person i swear)
> 
> anyway constructive criticism and offers for beta readers are always appreciated like srsly i need a beta reader to keep me in line and remind me of deadlines hahahahahah

—

  
  


_ 12:36 A.M. _

  
  


_** sly™  ** _ _ added  _ _** Im Changkyun  ** _ _ to  _ _** Maknaes On Top ** _

  
  


** Im Changkyun:  ** wait what

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** heejunnie,, oh my god,,

  
  


** sly™:  ** that’s hyung to u, u little sht

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** not applicable over chat,, hehe

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** hello changkyun sunbae,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** i hope you dont mind formalities (or lack thereof) too much,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** because there are a lot of disrespectful hoes in this chat,,

  
  


** juancock:  ** urself included ofc

** juancock:  ** also wht is ths hyprocisy i see

** juancock: ** this* hypocrisy*

  
  


** gummy:  ** Sanha: the use of hyung does not apply over chat

** gummy:  ** Also sanha, five seconds later: *formally greets a newcomer to make himself look better*

  
  


** sly™:  ** smh true

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** i can feel the ***disappointed but not surprised*** vibes coming from you right now,,

  
  


** sly™:  ** as you should :)))

  
  


**Im Changkyun:** hi 

** Im Changkyun:  ** i dont really mind

** Im Changkyun:  ** but...

** Im Changkyun:  ** who are you guys?

** Im Changkyun:  ** and why am i here?

  
  


** sly™:  ** because

** sly™:  ** my dear fellow maknae…

  
  


** gummy:  ** Thats kind of just it to be honest

**gummy:** Youre a maknae 

  
  


**sly™:** smh why did i even bother 

** sly™:  ** to prepare a speech and all

** sly™:  ** when u ruin things w sht like this

  
  


**legally cannot say fuck:** he right tho,, 

**legally cannot say fuck:** i welcome you maknaes only gc,, 

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** otherwise known as hell!! ( ⌒ ω ⌒ )

  
  


** juancock:  ** trye

** juancock:  ** true*

  
  


** Im Changkyun:  ** oh.

** Im Changkyun:  ** thanks for adding me, i guess.

** Im Changkyun:  ** how did you get my contact info though?

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** actually,, idk,, i wasnt here until after heejunnie added you,,

  
  


** gummy:  ** Jaebum hyung still keeps in contact with Shownu sshi

** gummy:  ** They were friends at their time in jyp together

** gummy:  ** So i asked because we wanted to add you here and stuff

** gummy:  ** Apparently Shownu sshi is happy to know that youll be making friends so he gave me your contact info

** gummy:  ** Dont worry the existence of this cult remains a secret

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** we a cult???

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** gASP!!!

  
  


** sly™:  ** my last three brain cells attempting to communicate be like

  
  


** juancock:  ** mood

  
  


** gummy:  ** big mood

  
  


** Im Changkyun:  ** barely 10 minutes in and im loving the cult life already

  
  


** gummy:  ** Also mood

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** awww,, ( っ ´ ▽ `) っ

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** im **** glad to see everyone getting along so quickly,,

  
  


** sly™:  ** us maknaes must stick together, after all

** sly™:  ** but first of all…

  
  


_** sly™  ** _ _ changed  _ _** Im Changkyun ** _ _ ’s nickname to  _ _** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP ** _

  
  


** gummy:  ** Why are you like this

  
  


** juancock:  ** holu shti

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP: ** i…

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** i dont know if i should hate you or love you

  
  


** juancock:  ** both

  
  


** gummy:  ** both

  
  


** sly™:  ** both

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** both

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** also **** oh my god,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** why am i not surprised

  
  


** sly™:  ** it was RIGHT there how could i not

** sly™:  ** also wow i just realized

** sly™:  ** we haven’t introduced ourselves yet omg

  
  


** gummy:  ** True

**gummy:** Though not everyone is online 

** gummy:  ** Because we do not have the mental capacity to recruit a cult member at a reasonable time

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** mood

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** and its fine.

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** i can learn as i go

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** but as i said, im not really strict with formalities and stuff so go with whatever youre comfortable with.

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** yeah,, the others can introduce themselves when they go online,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** hi,, im yoon sanha of astro!!  ﾍ ( ￣ ▽ ￣ *) ﾉ

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** im currently the top candidate for evil maknae of the year,,

  
  


**sly™:** self proclaimed* top candidate 

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** rude,, **** why cant you let a maknae dream,, ( ╥ ﹏ ╥ )

  
  


** juancock:  ** aynway im jeon jumgkopk ofnbts

** juancock:  ** anyway* **** jungkook*

**juancock:** pls deont mind my typsl tpp much 

** juancock:  ** dont* typos* too*

  
  


  
  


** gummy:  ** Im kim yugyeom from got7

** gummy:  ** Sorry i meant gay7*

** gummy:  ** Also dont worry youll get used to kookies typos in a while haha

** gummy:  ** I hope we can all get along

  
  


** sly™:  ** and i’m oh heejun frm knk

** sly™:  ** all i’ll say is that my nickname exists for a reason :)))

** sly™:  ** most of the rest r offline

** sly™:  ** but i think chan and jeongin r on

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** which chan,,

** legally cannot say fuck: ** we have like two or three of them here??

  
  


** sly™:  ** the booty shorts one :)))

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** oh,, okay,,

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** wha

  
  


** thigh goals:  ** :’<<

** thigh goals:  ** why

**thigh goals:** must I 

** thigh goals:  ** be remembered

** thigh goals:  ** like this

** thigh goals:  ** just…

** thigh goals:  ** why

  
  


** gummy:  ** Lmao at least your thighs are iconic

** gummy:  ** If it makes you feel better, we can call you a.c.e chan instead

  
  


** thigh goals:  ** yes

** thigh goals:  ** pl e s

** thigh goals:  ** anything

** thigh goals:  ** but the dark days

** thigh goals:  ** of debut

  
  


**do not corrupt at all costs:** hiii everyoneeeee 

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Why are we here today? ~\\( ≧ ▽ ≦ )/~

  
  


** juancock:  ** bakcresd little oens

** juancock:  ** backread* ones*

  
  


** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** okieee

  
  


** thigh goals:  ** mkay

** thigh goals:  ** oh

** thigh goals:  ** hello changkyun hyung

** thigh goals:  ** im yoochan from a.c.e :>>

** thigh goals:  ** otherwise known as ultimate fifth wheel because i have to deal with being the one person in the middle of two future couples needing serious love advice and honestly its driving me insane please send help :’<<

  
  


** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** oof

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Wait, yay, a new cult member! ~\\( ≧ ▽ ≦ )/~

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** I’m Jeongin from Stray Kids!

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Is it safe to assume that Changkyun-hyung is I.M from Monsta X?

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** assumption correct.

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** let me introduce myself properly anyway…

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** im changkyun from monsta x, pleased to meet you all.

  
  


** gummy:  ** I cant tell if youre saying ur full name or “I’m Changkyun”

  
  


** sly™:  ** same

**sly™:** wait 

** sly™:  ** jeongin, why r u still awake?

**sly™:** it’s like nearly 1 a.m. 

** sly™:  ** u need ur sleep child

  
  


** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** But hyuuuuungggg

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** I’m not tired yet…

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Besides, you guys are also awake!  ￣へ￣

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** do as we say,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** not as we do,,

  
  


** sly™:  ** that wouldn’t work, we all say questionable sht

  
  


** juancock:  ** true tho

** juancock:  ** but jeongin dindt u say a whiel ago tht u have an ealry schedule tmrw?

** juancock:  ** didn’t* while* early*

  
  


** gummy:  ** Yeah you should go sleep

** gummy:  ** You can talk to us anytime anyway

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** get rest while you still can.

  
  


** sly™:  ** don’t be mad, we just worry sometimes

** sly™:  ** bc u forget to take care of urself a lot

  
  


** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Aww hehe o( 〃＾ ▽ ＾〃 )o

**do not corrupt at all costs:** Okay, fineeee. 

** do not corrupt at all costs:  ** Good night!

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** night

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** good night,,

  
  


** gummy:  ** Sleep well

  
  


** thigh goals:  ** nightt :>>

  
  


** juancock:  ** u 2 chan

** juancock:  ** u said u hsd to waek up early

** juancock:  ** had* wake*

  
  


** thigh goals:  ** oh yeah :<<

** thigh goals:  ** night everyone :>>

  
  


** sly™:  ** night

** sly™:  ** … now it’s just us again

** sly™:  ** bonding time

  
  


** gummy:  ** What do we even bond about other than talking shit about our hyungs

  
  


** sly™:  ** tbh true

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** nah,, we talk about memes a lot,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** actually,, never mind,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** what do we even do here???

  
  


** gummy:  ** Look

** gummy: ** We either spam memes

** gummy:  ** Spill the latest tea

** gummy:  ** Thirst over gay shit

** gummy:  ** Or have existential crises

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** oh my god, **** big mood

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** if this is how life is in this cult…

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** then can i marry you all?

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** platonically, of course

  
  


** sly™:  ** consider urself platonically married

** sly™:  ** hi husband, i’m ur husband

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck: ** “hi husband, im your husband”

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** —oh heejun 2k18

  
  


** juancock:  ** how do u even platnocnally marry someone

** juancock:  ** platonically*

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** i dont know actually.

  
  


** sly™:  ** sanha…

** sly™:  ** out of pure curiosity…

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** yeah???

  
  


** sly™:  ** what would happen if…

** sly™:  ** i made a gc for our groups :)))

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** wait,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** that would be absolute chaos

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** lets do it,, (´ ⊙ ω ⊙ `)

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** you guys are evil.

  
  


** gummy:  ** Total devil spawn

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** i love it.

  
  


** gummy:  ** Same

  
  


** sly™:  ** like i said, my nickname exists for a reason :)))

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** that reminds me…

** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** whats up with the nicknames?

  
  


** sly™:  ** mine is self-explanatory

  
  


** juancock:  ** same

  
  


** gummy: ** “Gyeomie sounds like gummy” they said in peak sleep deprivation

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** mine is because apparently according to my members im too young and cute to be allowed to swear,,

  
  


** sly™:  ** yup

** sly™:  ** also bc I’ve noticed that every time a syllable of something that sounds like a swear word comes out of ur mouth…

** sly™:  ** they suddenly look at you with such a scandalized look that others would think they witnessed you committing a murder

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** is that the reason you suddenly died of laughter that one time???

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** actually nvm,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** the real question is,,

** legally cannot say fuck:  ** did you meme their faces???

  
  


** sly™:  ** smh i’m offended that ur even asking that question

** sly™:  ** ofc i did, what do you think i am? some boring ass normie like youjin?

  
  


** juancock: ** pfft

  
  


_** sly™  ** _ _ sent 161 images. _

  
  


** legally cannot say fuck:  ** only 161?? id be disappointed if i wasnt already

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** im stealing this

  
  


** gummy:  ** The memes or the roast?

  
  


** I.M(aknaes) ON TOP:  ** both.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  



End file.
